ncisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ziva David
NCIS Special Agent (bis zum Beginn der 9. Staffel Probationary Agent, bis zur siebenten Staffel Verbindungsoffizier (Liaison Officer) des israelischen Geheimdienstes Mossad zum NCIS) Ziva David ist die Tochter des Stellvertretenden Direktors des Mossad (Eli David) und Halbschwester des Terroristen Ari Haswari, zudem hat sie eine Schwester namens Tali, die mit 16 Jahren bei einem Hamas-Selbstmordattentat getötet wurde. Ziva wurde am 12. November 1982 in Be'er Scheva, Israel geboren. ' ' Werdegang Sie stößt am Anfang der dritten Staffel zunächst als Gast zum Team, um bei der Suche nach Kates Mörder zu helfen. In der Episode Das Duell – Teil 2 der dritten Staffel erschießt sie ihren Bruder, um Gibbs’ Vertrauen zu erlangen, wie in der siebten Staffel bekannt wurde. Mit der neuen Direktorin des NCIS, Jennifer Shepard, ist sie eng befreundet; beide haben zuvor im Nahen Osten gemeinsam mehrere Operationen durchgeführt. Ziva wird einige Episoden später regulär vom Mossad zum NCIS versetzt. Ihre nicht gerade feinfühlige Art der Ermittlung sorgt bei Verdächtigen für Angstzustände. Ziva spricht fließend Hebräisch, Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Russisch, Arabisch, Türkisch und Spanisch, obwohl sie manchmal einige englische Wörter (vor allem Umgangssprache) verwechselt oder nicht richtig versteht; oft äußert sich dies in Form von falsch angewandten oder mit falschen Wörtern verknüpften Redewendungen. Zudem spricht sie auch etwas Deutsch. Anfänglich ist sie von DiNozzos Verhalten nicht sehr angetan, was sich aber schnell ändert, da er ihr mit der Zeit immer sympathischer wird, was sie aber gegenüber ihren Kollegen nicht äußert. Auffällig wird dies nur durch ihre übertriebene Besorgnis, wenn Tony sich in brenzligen Situationen befindet. Außerdem zeigt sie eine leichte Eifersucht auf weibliche „Konkurrenz“. Am Ende der fünften Staffel beendet der neue NCIS-Director Leon Vance die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Mossad und schickt David zurück nach Israel. Zu Beginn der sechsten Staffel wird sie in Marokko, wo sie Undercover-Tänzerin in einem Nachtclub ist, durch eine Bombe verletzt und kehrt infolgedessen am Ende der ersten Episode zum Team zurück. Am Ende der sechsten Staffel verlässt sie das NCIS-Team und bleibt in Israel zurück, weil sie DiNozzo nicht glaubt, dass er nur aus Notwehr ihren Geliebten und Mossad-Agenten Michael Rivkin in ihrer Wohnung in Washington erschossen hat. Sie wird in Nordafrika von Terroristen gefangen genommen und gefoltert, um Informationen über den NCIS preiszugeben. Ziva wird am Anfang der siebten Staffel durch eine Befreiungsaktion von Gibbs, DiNozzo und McGee aus ihrer Folterhaft befreit und kehrt zum Ende der ersten Episode zum NCIS-Hauptquartier zurück, wo sie und das gesamte Team mit Applaus empfangen werden. Am Ende der vierten Episode der siebten Staffel wird sie offiziell volles Mitglied des NCIS und trägt damit ab nun die Bezeichnung „Agent“. Sie wird seitdem auch gerne als Bambina oder im englischen Original als Probie bezeichnet. Vorher musste sie Direktor Vance erklären, wie es zu ihrer Entführung kam, bei der die Besatzung eines Schiffes, auf dem sie sich befand, ermordet wurde. Bis dahin wurde ihr Antrag auf Einstellung abgelehnt. In der elften Staffel verlässt Ziva den NCIS und verschwindet (erst einmal) spurlos nach Israel. Sie begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihren Wurzeln und denkt viel nach. In der zweiten Folge findet Tony DiNozzo seine Partnerin, lügt Gibbs aber an und sagt ihm, er hätte sie noch nicht gefunden. Ziva beschließt in Israel zu bleiben und küsst Tony, als er sich zurück auf den Weg nach Washington machte. Beziehungen 'Kollegen ' 'Special Agent Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo' Tony und Ziva-Beziehung Ziva verspottet Tony auf eine ähnliche Weise wie es Caitlin Todd tat, bevor sie getötet wurde. Einige Aspekte an Zivas Persönlichkeit stören und schüchtern Tony ein, wie die Tatsache, dass sie mit einer Pistole in der Hand oder unter dem Kopfkissen schläft, sowie ihre Fähigkeit sich unbemerkt an andere anzuschleichen, ählich wie es bei Gibbs der Fall ist. Tony hat zwar einen höheren Rang, jedoch hat Ziva eine bessere Ausbildung genossen und ist demnach qualifizierter. Anthonys und Zivas Beziehung hat etwas von einem Katz- und Mausspiel. thumb|240pxIn der dritten Staffel wurden Ziva und Tony Undercover geschickt, dabei gaben sie sich als die Attentäter Sophie und Jean-Paul Rauniere aus und spielten überzeugend das Ehepaar. Selbst der simulierte Sex war überzeugend genug, dass die FBI-Agenten, die Tony und Ziva beobachtet hatten, es glaubten. In der vierten Staffel offenbart Zivas Vater, dass er einen Spion auf sie angesetzt hatte und dieser sie über Monate überwacht hat. Die Überwachung zeigt, dass Tony Ziva in den vergangenen drei Monaten mindestens einmal in der Woche besucht hat. Eli stellt seiner Tochter die Frage, ob sie mit Anthony intim geworden ist, doch sie bestätigt die Frage weder, noch dementiert sie sie. Im weiteren Verlauf der vierten Staffel wird aber deutlich, dass keine romantische Verbindung vorherrscht. Der Grund für Tonys zahlreiche Besuche bleibt jedoch ungeklärt. In der 4 Staffel verliebt sich Ziva in den sterbenden Roy Sanders, was Tony sehr überrascht. Trotzdem unterstützt er Ziva in dieser schweren Zeit. In einer späteren Folge der fünften Staffel ermutigt Ziva Tony mit Jeanne Benoit, Tonys Exfreundin, zu sprechen und um sie zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie anfangs großes Interesse an Tonys damals häufigem Verschwinden zeigte - zunächst war sie besorgt - dachte sie, er wäre vielleicht krank. Selbst als bekannt wurde, dass Tony seine Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringt, stört sie Tonys Geheimhaltung. Staffel 6 zeigt ebenfalls Anzeichen von Gefühlen zwischen Ziva und Tony. Vor Gibbs geben beide zu, das Team und den jeweils anderen zu vermissen. Ziva, die Gibbs auf die USS Seahawk begleitet, bemerkt in Tonys Zimmer Bilder von Abby und sich, wobei es sich bei ihren Bildern um Bikini-Bilder handelt. Das Geplänkel bleibt zwischen ihnen das selbe. Erstaunliches Interesse zeigt Tony jedoch an Zivas Urlaub in Israel in der Folge "Der falsche Zeuge" (engl. "Nine LIves") (Staffel 6, Folge 5). Tony entdeckt auf Zivas Schreibtisch ein Bild von einem Mann, nicht ahnend, dass es sich dabei um Zivas Mossad Partner handelt. Um wenigstens einen Satz in Zivas Muttersprache zu lernen, belegt Tony einen Sprachkurs. Als Ziva einen Anruf von einem anderen Mossad-Agenten namens Michael Rivkin erhält, verschweigt sie es ihren Kollegen um Fragen zu vermeiden. Dabei belügt sie auch Tony, der neugierig reagiert und selbst Nachforschungen anstellt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann, welchen Tony auf dem Bild auf Zivas Schreibtisch gesehen hat, Rivkin ist und dass er dem Mossad angehört. Daraufhin stellt sich die Frage über Zivas Loyalität. Dass Ziva auf Tonys Anspielungen nicht eingeht und nur Gibbs antwortet, als er sie geradeaus auf dieses Thema anspricht, belastet die Beziehung von Tony und Ziva. Während eines Kampfes in Zivas Wohnung schießt Tony Rivkin an, welcher den schweren Verletzungen unterliegt und stirbt. Daraufhin spricht Ziva nicht mehr mit Tony und geht ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. Der Tod Rivkins löste eine Reihe von Ereignissen, sodass Gibbs, DiNozzo, Vance und Ziva nach Israel gerufen werden. Ziva, die Tony bisher noch immer nicht verziehen hat, und auch nicht glaubt, dass Tony aus Notwehr gehandelt hat, bleibt in Israel, während die anderen zurückfliegen. In der Folge "Der Joker" (engl. "Truth or Consequences" (Staffel 7, Folge 1) sagt Tony, während er unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitsserums steht, dass er ohne Ziva nicht leben kann, was bedeutet dass sie ihm sehr wichtig ist. In der Folge "Wie im Flug" (engl. "Jet Lag") (Staffel 7, Folge 13), befinden sich Tony und Ziva in Paris, wo sie auf einen Geheimauftrag sind. Sie sollen eine Zeugin unbeschadet in die USA bringen. Nora, die Zeugin, spürt dass etwas zwischen Tony und Ziva ist; anfangs denkt sie sogar, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Da sich Tony und Ziva ein Zimmer geteilt haben spielt Nora weiterhin auf eine Verbindung der Beiden an, Ziva jedoch sagt ihr, sie habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Tony behauptet jedoch, als McGee ihn darauf anspricht, er habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Aus einem Gespräch zwischen Ziva und Tony erfahren wir am Ende jedoch, das beide gelogen haben. Was wirklich in Paris passiert ist, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. In der Folge "Für Evan" (engl. "Till Death Us Do Part") (Staffel 9, Folge 24) diskutieren Tony und Ziva über das Thema Hochzeiten. Am Ende wird das Gebäude wegen einer Bombenwarnung evakuiert und die Bombe geht hoch, als Ziva und Tony sich gerade im Aufzug befinden. In der zehnten Staffel sind Tony und Ziva in Berlin auf der Suche nach einem Terroristen. Die Beiden tanzen in einem Club und Ziva erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit, damals hat sie mit ihrem Vater Eli getanzt, der ihr sagte, irgendwann würde sie mit dem Mann tanzen, der sie verdient. Nachdem sie wieder in den USA sind, haben die beiden einen Autounfall. Zuvor sieht man die beiden in Tonys Wagen sitzen, und wie die beiden sich lächelnd ansehen und Händchen halten - dies alles passiert wenige Sekunden bevor ein Auto in ihres fährt. 'Special Agent Timothy McGee' McGee und Ziva sind gute Freunde. Als sie in die Vereinigten Staaten zog, zeigte McGee ihr, die beste Art zu arbeiten, und gab ihr Tipps, wie sie am besten mit den anderen Kollegen umgehen soll. thumb|240pxObwohl Ziva manchmal gemeinsam mit Tony McGee ärgert, vertrauen sich die beiden. Dies zeigt sich auch, als sie verdächtigt wird, einen ehemaligen Marine getötet zu haben, denn McGee glaubt von Anfang an, an Zivas Unschuld. In einigen Episoden scheint Ziva McGee einzuschüchtern. Als Ziva auf einem Geheimauftrag in Marokko ist, schickt sie McGee E-Mails, ob sie mit ihren anderen Teamkollegen ebenfalls in Verbindung stand, ist unklar. Tim und Ziva teilen eine sehr gute freundschaftliche Beziehung. Director Jenny Shepard Ziva kennt Jenny, noch bevor sie in die Vereinigten Staaten kommt. Die beiden waren in sich aus einigen Einsätzen, die sie zusammen in Europa durchgeführt hatten, sehr gut und bauen eine enge Freundschaft auf. Ziva hat Jenny auch des Öfteren gerettet. Jenny vertraut Ziva; dies sagt sie auch Gibbs, der Ziva anfangs nicht vertraut. Es ist auffälig, dass Ziva Director Shepard sehr oft mit ihrem Vornamen anredet. 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Zivas und Gibbs Beziehung hat sich mit jeder Staffel mehr zu einer guten Beziehung entwickelt. Man kann ihr Verhältnis mittlerweile fast einer Vater - Tochter Beziehung vergleichen. thumb|240pxDabei war Gibbs zunächst sehr misstrauisch Ziva gegenüber, als sie vom Mossad zum NCIS geschickt wurde um dem Team zu helfen, Caitlins Mörder zu finden. Die Beziehung von Ziva und Gibbs verändert sich sehr, als sie ihren Halbbruder erschießt, welcher Gibbs töten wollte. Die beiden teilen nun das Geheimnis um Aris Tod, was die beiden näher zusammen bringt. Ziva gewinnt Gibbs Vertrauen, dieses Vertrauen verstärkt sich noch mehr als Ziva Ducky das Leben rettet. In der Folge "Fünfzehn Jahre" (engl. "Hiatus (I))" (Staffel 3, Folge 23) bzw. in der Folge "Semper Fi" (engl. "Hiatus (II))" (Staffel 3, Folge 24) > Hiatus (Zweiteiler) wird Gibbs ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, nachdem er bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt wurde. Gibbs erwacht mit Gedächtnisverlust und kann sich an keinen erinnern, selbst an Jenny Shepard nicht. Während sich alle um Gibbs Zustand sorgen und sich alle dafür interessieren, auf welcher Station er liegt, fragt Ziva niemanden und scheint sogar uninteressiert an Gibbs Zustand zu sein. Was jedoch durch eine Szene im Bad verworfen wird, sie sieht mitgenommen aus. In der Nacht schleicht sich Ziva in Gibbs Zimmer ins Krankenhaus. Sie bittet ihn, sich wieder zu erinnern. Ziva nimmt seine Hand und verpasst sich damit einen leichten Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf, so wie es Gibbs immer bei seinem Team tut, daraufhin erinnert er sich wieder. Sein Gedächtnis kommt jedoch erst ganz zurück, als sie ihn an Ari und Kate erinnert. Als sie Jethro von der Tötung an ihren Bruder erzählt, bricht sie weinend zusammen, wird aber von Gibbs getröstet. Als Gibbs Ziva in den Nachrichten sieht, wie sie in einem Krankenwagen nach einer Explosion in Marokko abtransportiert wird, befielt er einem seiner Kollegen, nach ihr zu suchen. Besorgt nimmt er dann Kontakt mit ihr in Israel auf und enthüllt ihr, dass er sie vermisst. Gerührt nimmt sie den Hörer ab und sagt, dass sie ihn und das Team ebenfalls vermisst. Vor ihrem Abschied am Ende der Folge "Heimkehr" (engl. "Aliyah") (Staffel 6, Folge 25) sagt Gibbs Ziva sie soll auf sich aufpassen, und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. In der 7 Staffel in der Folge "Reunion", gibt Ziva zu, dass sie ihren Bruder aufgrund des Befehls von Director David, und um Gibbs Vertrauen zu gewinnen, getötet hat. Sie sagt Gibbs jedoch auch, dass, als sie abgedrückt hat, um Gibbs zu retten, sie keinen Befehl befolgt hat, sondern einfach nur ihn retten wollte. Zudem gesteht sie Gibbs, dass er für sie schon fast wie ein Vater ist. Nachdem die Wahrheit über die Damokles herauskommt, und dass alle Personen am Schiff erschossen wurden, wird Ziva verdächtigt, für den Tod von Sergeant Daniel Cryer verantwortlich zu sein. Gibbs und sein Team lösen das Rätsel und beweisen Zivas Unschuld. Am Ende flüstert Gibbs Ziva etwas ins Ohr, was sie zum Lächeln bringt. Als Ziva dann offiziell zum Team gehört, nennt er sie Frischling. 'Abigail Sciuto' Zu Beginn haben Ziva und Abby ein weniger gutes Verhältnis, unter anderem weil Ziva Caitlin Todds Nachfolgerin ist und Abby und Kate eine gute Freundschaft pflegten. Dass Ari, Zivas Halbbruder, Kate getötet hat, hat die Beziehung nicht gerade zum Positiven geändert. Als Gibbs dann auch noch ins Krankenhaus kommt und Ziva nicht sehr interessiert über Gibbs Zustand zu sein scheint, eskaliert die Situation. Ziva und Abby ohrfeigen sich, McGee berichtet Tony davon, der vorübergehend der Boss ist. Dieser trägt unter anderem dazu bei, dass sich die beiden wieder vertragen. Nachdem sie ihre anfänglichen Differenzen beseitigt haben, freunden sich die beiden an.thumb|170px In der sechsten Staffel wird die Freundschaft zwischen Abby und Ziva sehr deutlich; während Ziva auf einen Geheimauftrag ist, erstellt Abby eine Collage mit Bildern von Ziva, Tony und McGee, da sie die drei sehr vermisst. Sie befielt Gibbs, die drei zurückzuholen. Mit der Zeit kommt Ziva auch immer besser damit zurecht, dass Abby ihre Gefühle so offen darstellt. Als Ziva sich dazu entscheidet, in Israel zu bleiben, ist Abby bestürzt, sie will nicht wieder eine Freundin verlieren. Vergeblich versucht Abby Ziva zu erreichen. Als Gibbs Abby, Tony und McGee dann davon erzählt, dass Ziva auf einem Geheimauftrag war, und das Schiff, auf welchem sie sich befunden hat gesunken ist. Es soll keine Überlebenden geben - dies verursacht bei allen Teilnehmern einen Schock. Umso mehr freut sich Abby als Ziva lebend wieder in den USA ankommt. Zwar hält Abby Ziva eine Ansprache, was sich diese dabei gedacht hat, Tony einfach so nicht zu vertrauen. Letztendlich freut sie sich und umarmt Ziva. 'Donald Mallard' Zu Dr. Mallard hat Ziva ein gutes Verhältnis, was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass Ziva Ducky das Leben gerettet hat. Dr. Mallard sieht in Ziva eine gute Freundin, der er auch vertraut. Ziva vertraut Ducky ebenfalls; dies zeigt sich, als sie ihm erzählt, was wirklich auf der Damokles passiert ist. Erst hat sie Angst, dass Ducky sie verurteilt, was dieser jedoch nicht tut. Zusammen mit den anderen aus ihrem Team verbringt sie Thanksgiving bei Ducky. Im Laufe der Staffeln sieht man die Entwicklung ihrer Freundschaft. Michael Rivkin Ziva und Rivkin waren beide Teil der gleichen Mission in Marokko. In dieser Zeit hat sich auch eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt. Ziva gesteht Tony dass sie Rivkin geliebt hat, die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle aber zu dem Zeitpunkt von Rivkins Tod noch nicht ergründet hatte. Als Ziva Tony und Michael beide verletzt in ihrer Wohnung vorfindet, reagiert sie gehetzt und versucht Michael zu retten. Sie versucht Rivkins Blutung zu stoppen und schreit sogar Tony an, er solle einen Krankenwagen rufen. Rivkin erliegt seinen schweren Verletzungen im Krankenhaus. Mit dem Tod Rivkins wird Ziva immer feindseliger Tony gegenüber. Ziva wirft Tony vor voreilig gehandelt zu haben. Er hätte Michael auch an einem anderen Teil seines Körpers verletzen können, er hätte ihn nicht gleich so schwer verwunden sollen. Ziva fragt ihren Vater, ob das, was zwischen ihr und Michael existiert hat, wirklich war, daraufhin antwortet er, dass er es nicht weiß. 'Familie' 'Eli David' Eli David ist mit der wichtigste Mann in Zivas leben. Ziva hat eine mehr auf die Arbeit ausgerichtete Beziehung zu ihrem Vater. Eli ist Zivas Loyalität wichtig, sie soll ihm und nur ihm gegenüber loyal sein, so wie er beteuert. Als Ziva anfängt, als Verbindungsoffizier für den NCIS zu arbeiten, setzt Eli einen Mossad-Agenten auf sie an. Er soll sie beobachten und Eli über Zivas Leben Berichte erstatten.thumb|240px Eli lässt Ziva in Somalia zurück. Nach Zivas Rettung beschuldigt ein Mossad-Agent Ziva an den Mord des toten Marine. Jedoch wird am Ende der Szene klar, dass es ein Befehl von "oben" war. Als Ziva von einem Terroristen entführt und dort gefoltert wird um Informationen über den NCIS weiter zugeben hat er es sich auf sich beruhen lassen und hat nichts für ihre Befreiung getan bis der NCIS Ziva gerettet hat. Während eines kurzen Gesprächs sagt Eli zu Ziva, dass er sich Gefühle nicht erlauben kann. Dass es eine Zeit gab, in der sein Haus mit dem Klang von Kinderlachen erfüllt war. Sie und Ari und Tali... das es eine Zeit gab. Als Eli im Haus von Vance erschossen wird, sieht man Ziva den Schmerz an. Auch wenn sie es nie gezeigt hat, bedeutete ihr Vater ihr sehr viel. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters geht sie für einige Zeit nach Israel um sich wieder zu sammeln. Als Ziva in der Folge "Berlin" (Staffel 10, Folge 21) mit Tony in Berlin tanzt, erinnert sie sich an ihren Vater, wie sie zusammen getanzt haben, und Eli ihr gesagt hat, dass sie eines Tages einen Mann treffen wird, der ihre Liebe verdient hat. 'Ari Haswari' Zivas Beziehung zu ihrem Halbbruder wurde nicht stark ausgearbeitet. Ziva war Aris Ausbilder beim Mossad. Sie war auch diejenige, die geschickt wurde, um dem NCIS auf der Suche nach Kates' Mörder zu helfen. Sie hat Ari erschossen, um Gibbs zu retten. Vance erzählt Gibbs jedoch, dass dies ein Befehl von "oben" war, was es auch war, so gesteht Ziva. Jedoch hat Ziva vorerst versucht, Aris Unschuld zu beweisen und ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als sie jedoch merkte, was aus ihrem Halbbruder geworden ist, war sie geschockt. Ziva gesteht Gibbs jedoch, dass sie Ari nicht aufgrund des Befehls umgebracht hat, sondern um ihn zu retten auch, wenn sie es nie für möglich gehalten hat so etwas zu tun. Mit den Schuldgefühlen lebte sie noch sehr lange. Ziva trägt immer ein Bild mit sich, auf welchem sie mit ihren Geschwistern zu sehen ist. Aber auch als sie erfahren hat das Ari ein böser Mensch war, hat sie ihn geliebt und gemocht. 'Tali David' Von Talis und Zivas Beziehung ist nicht viel bekannt. Tali wurde bei einem Selbstmordattentat des Hamas getötet, damals war sie sechzehn Jahre alt. Ziva sagt Tony, dass Tali die Beste von ihnen war, dabei ist die spezifische Bedeutung des Satzes unklar. Tali hatte eine Vorliebe für die Oper, sie wollte eine berümte Sängerin werden, dies ist auch der Grund, warum Ziva an Talis Geburtstag die Oper aufsucht. Tali erscheint auf Zivas Foto, auf diesem sind die drei Geschwister im Kinderalter zu sehen. Galerie en:Ziva David fr:Ziva David Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:NCIS Agent Kategorie:Mossad Agent Kategorie:David-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter